The Dark Brotherhood: Rebirth
by DarkBrother123
Summary: The Dark Brotherhood has spent the months following the murder of Emperor Titius Mede II in hiding. They need to rebuild the Brotherhood back to strength under the leadership of the Listener, Shakesh Hlaalu.
1. Chapter 1: Wake Up

Check out my forum that allows people to submit character ideas. It becomes hard after a while to think of new names. The characters I like will be put in the story. I will make s subtopic that gives credit to people for characters that I use. Thanks for the reading and for the support everyone.

The Dark Brotherhood: Rebirth

The Dark Brotherhood, now there is a name that used to invoke fear into all who heard it. We killed Emperor Titus Mede II, and we now only have 4 members left in existence. Nazir tells me we should start recruiting again. I am the Listener of The Dark Brotherhood, Shakesh Hlaalu. I am a Dark Elf, and possibly the only hope left to keep the Brotherhood alive.

4E201, 3 Frostfall

"Listener, dear Listener, wake up!" Babette screamed into my ear.

"I'm getting up Babette... Whats wrong?"

"Nazir said you have to stop moping and find new family."

I vaguely remember a rumor of a particular Argonian that was on the run for murder, so I got up and walked past the Unchild and got into my normal Dark Brotherhood attire. Then went to go see Cicero, he taught me all about the old ways, he said "Listener, can you listen to Cicero and make sure you remember the Black Hand organization?!"I found him eating breakfast and told him my little plan to find out about the Argonian murderer.

"Cicero is tickled that he can finally help with something besides Keeping."

"Alright, lets go get Babette dressed-up and Nazir awake... And head to the Pub in Dawnstar."

We were ordering drinks and had Nazir go talk to the patrons, and we waited till he returned.

"I found out that our Argonian is rumored to be in Windhelm, we should get packed and head there immeadiatly." said Nazir

"I remeber Shakesh telling me about someone named Arentino also... He should be recruited as well I think." said Babette

"What do you think Cicero? Should we ask him to join?" Nazir didn't like Cicero much, but looked as though he genuinely wanted his opinion.

"A Child?" Said Cicero, "Cicero thinks it a grand idea!"

"So do I," I said.

"Lets go then!" Said Nazir, he sounded unusually happy.

4E201, 3 Frostfall, at Dusk.

"Lets get Arentino first," I said.

So we walked through town without a sound made. We found Arentino's House and knocked. The door opened a crack.

"Hello?" said the boy. He sounded scared.

"Hello, Adventus, we are The Dark Brotherhood and-" Nazir was cut off and a 13 year-old boy flies out the door and hugs him.

"I just knew you would come back! Can I help you with anything?" he said.

"Yes, would you like to join our family young man?" Nazir sounded kinda choked-up.

"BY DEVINES!" we turned and saw a guard sword drawn faceing us. "I hereby place you under arrest Assass-" he was stopped short by a slicing sound and fell to the ground.

An Argonian stood behind his body looking at us eagerly.

"Well now didn't this work out fine!" Nazir broke down laughing and walked up to the Argonian and patted him on the back. "My scaly friend! Why don't we go into Mr. Arentino's home here?"

Nazir was very happy. Nazir sheparded everyone into Adventus' house and we sat on the floor.

"Lets get down to buisness everyone" I said," please carry on Nazir."

"Right, whats your name Argonian?"

"Leekus" he said. "I have been searching for any remains of the Dark Brotherhood since the murder of the Emperor! And now you're here, and I can fear no more!"

"Alright, welcome to The Dark Brotherhood Leekus, thankyou for killing that guard."

"Guys," Adventus said, "you left the body outside so I drug it in."

He was covered in blood and the body was slumped in a corner. "Well it looks like our young friend here can clean up!" Nazir was way to happy now.

"Do you wish to join us Adventus? Don't worry about initiation, you're covered in blood and cleaned up that body nicely, and thats enough for me."

"Yes!" the boy was yelled happily.

"Excellent, now lets leave this damn cold city." said Nazir.

We now had 6 in our family, and I thought to myself that Mother would be pleased.


	2. Chapter 2: More murder, less sleeping

4E201, 5 Frostfall, 7:00am

"I can hear her footsteps coming, and she is going to scream in my ear to wake up, and I am going to suprise her when she gets here." I thought this as I waited for Babette to wake me up.

"Liste-" She screams as I fly up out of my bed and wrap her in my comforter and throw her on my bed.

I immediatly start to laugh as I stand up and watch her throw the blanket off herself.

"That wasn't funny Listener!" then she started laughing because she couldn't scowl for long.

"Watch yourself Babette, and stop waking me up!"

"If I didn't then no one would." she was still grinning.

I was getting dressed and walking to the meeting table to talk to Nazir. The Redguard was looking over some papers with Adventus when I walked into the room.

"Morning Brothers!" I said.

"Listener, we need to see if you can get more contracts." Nazir looked upset," We need more income if we want to keep this place nice. We're almost broke!"

"Right, I need some breakfast first, I can't talk to dead bodies on an empty stomach, even the Night Mother!"

"Oh Really!" I went pale as I heard her voice.

Nazir knew what happend and was a little red. "Go on Listener, don't keep her waiting."

I ran up the steps as I went to the Night Mother's coffin.

"I'm sorry Mother, I can Listen anytime you want me to."

"You are forgiven, now Listen to my words and obey. An Altmer by the name of Bothiel Elnwaith in the city of Whiterun, a Nord know as Hrisskir Bone-Breaker in Windhelm, and a Dunmer name Brand-Shei in Riften requires our services. Go forth Child, so begins contracts bound in blood."

I ran and told Nazir, who got Adventus to wake everyone up and order them to the table.

As Nazir and I were alone I told him a secret about one of the contracts.

"Nazir, the Dunmer in Riften, Brand-Shei, he is my brother!"

Nazir was shocked, I could tell as his eyes widened. "Listener! He does not carry the same name as you! It is impossible!"

"No it is not."

I told him the story of how I was suposedly a direct heir to the house of Hlaalu, and how Brand-Shei was raised by Argonians, and how I had found a book once in a ship wreck that told of how Brand-Shei and I were split-up by our parents in an effort to insure an heir survived to inherit the throne in Morrowind someday when it was restored after the empire rebuilt.

The Redguard was suprised more so, and asked," Do you wish to handle this one yourself?"

I replied,"Yes."

Everything was silent for a moment, then Babette walked in followed by Leekus, Cicero, and Adventus. When everyone had taken a seat, I turned to Nazir and looked him in the eye.

"Nazir, I am naming you the Speaker of the Black Hand."

Everyone was taken aback, Nazir recovered first and said,"Thank you Listener, I have contracts for Leekus and Cicero."

"Nazir, I'm takeing Babette with me to speak with my contract, once everyone has departed please start training Adventus." I said.

"As you wish Listener."

So instructions were given and everyone wished goodluck. I helped Babette, who was clothed in thick black robes to keep her skin out of the sun, onto Shadowmere, and rode off.


	3. Chapter 3: Night Terror

4E201, 11 Frostfall, Midnight

We have been traveling for 6 days, we would have made it to Riften days ago, had it not been for a run in with Stormcloaks and a dragon, I am not sure which one I hate more. But being the Dovahkiin helped some, I was never one for fighting in a "noble" way against a fire breathing lizard. The idea does not sit well in my mind and I rarely use my Thu'um besides conjuring storms to create an overcast of cloud which makes sneaking much easier. But I digress, Babette has been pretty quiet, which suits me just fine, the Unchild was starting to grow on me in an odd way.

"Listener, I see the gate to Riften..." said Babette, "The guards will be looking for an oppurtunity to assert authority."

"I'll have a stable boy deliver a message to Delvin Malory then." I replied.

"Listener, Why did you insist on takeing me with you?"

"Dear Babette... I feel like watching out for you, plus having been alive for 300 year, well sorta alive, gives you more experience than me."

"But why now Listener?"

"Because I have to talk to my Brother, the contracter." I said," Now Shush, I have to get that message to Delvin."

I called the stable boy," Eh boy, come here, take 20 gold and deliver this message to Delvin Malory in the Ragged Flaggon."

"Yes sira." said the boy.

"Now we wait Babette."

We had dismounted Shadowmere and taken our gear, and waited near the stables for half an hour.

4E201, 11 Frostfall, 12:30am

"Eh, Shakesh, mate is that you?" the nasally voice of Delvin Mallory came from the gates.

"Delvin my friend... Thank you for helping, how about we go for a drink at the Bee and Barb?"

"Love to if you're buyin' mate?"

"Yes, of course Delvin."

So Babette, Delvin, and myself went to the Pub. Delvin on the way mentioned that Maven Black-Briar has supposedly used the Black Sacrement. Which peaked my interest considering she would normally use the Thieves Guild to do her dirty work. But I have not been near the Night Mother in 6 days so I would not have been able to know.

"Eh Talen-Jei ," Delvin said to the Argonian bar keeper," 2 Ales and a Milk."

Babette was pissed off, her eyes flared more red than usual.

"Delvin, this child is a vaampire," I whispered.

"Nevermind bar keep, forget the milk."

"Yes sir." replied the lizard.

"Argonian?"

"YES." He replied angrily.

"50 gold for a room, double-bed. Keep the 30 extra."

He brightened up."Yes sir, thank you."

"Delvin... let the guild know I am in town. Let rumor spread to Maven so she can contact me."

"Gotcha mate..."

"Goodnight Delvin."

"Thanks for the drink Shakesh and good luck."

With that he stood up and walked away, makeing sure to steer clear of Babette.

"Lets get to bed Babette."

"Okay Listener."

We were shown to our room. I changed into sleeping clothes, and Babette sat in a chair across the room.

"Night Babette."

"Sleep soundly Listener." She said it almost eerily and quiet that she could hardly be heard."

4E201, 11 Frostfall, 2:50am

I was woken when something cold layed on top of me. I didn't move at all... I may be an assassin, but I was helpless. It felt naked, soft, sinister. I heard it whisper something about wanting itself to bleed. I then realized then that "it" was Babette, but why she was naked I don't know. So I spoke.

"Babette? Are you alright?"

"Listener, can you make me feel grown up?"

I thought,"What in oblivion is she talking about?"

"Babette, please get off me?"

"Noooooo..." she whispered.

I moved and sat up in the bed. She was in nothing but under-cloths. And I saw her red eyes glowing with a hunger in them that I felt mesmerized.

"Listener, Do it!"

I felt demoralized and was resisting.

"Fine, I'll do it myself then."

She got off the bed then moved under the covers. I thought I was free until a numbing cold hand crept up my leg. I couldn't move, just feel.

"Listener, are you ready?" Said a Babette on my chest.

I couldn't speak.

"Shit!" Is all I heard as the unchild had put me in.

"I'm bleeding! This hurts! Now I want more!" moaned the unchild.

I thought to myself that it was not fair to me, or herself. I wanted to tell her to stop but I was so cold.

She couldn't contain herself when it happend, It was 30 seconds of torture for me. I was glad she finished. Suddenly I felt tired and fell asleep.

I heard Babette whisper,"Thanks Listener, This means alot."

4E201, 11 Frostfall, 7:30am

I awoke tired and confused, there was blood under my sheets and Babette was in her chair reading a book across the room.

"Babette, What in oblivion were you doing last night?"

"Serving my Listener, Listener."

"I never asked for that torture though!"

"What torture?" She smiled," Do you mean the sex?"

"Just get dressed in something heavy and wait downstairs." With that I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Dealings with Darkness

4E201, 11 Frostfall, 8:00am

We were walking through Riften looking for Brand-Shei when a man runs by and gets shot by a guard. He was likely a thief. So we kept walking until we found Brand-Shei. He saw me coming and walked up to give me a hug.

"Good day Brand!" I said

"And to you, tell me what brings you to Riften?" He Replied.

"The Dark Brotherhood knows that you wish someone murdered."

"How would you know that?" he said sounding scared.

I stood there silently staring at him.

"Oh, I see..." He responded,"Brother... You're an assassin from the Brotherhood? Lets speak somewhere more privately..."

"I agree." is all I said.

We walked until we were standing in a doorway to the Ratway.

"Alright, well, there is this Kajiit by the name of Talaash Sugar-Lips. He is a Skooma trafficker who has recently started selling that vile drink in an abandoned house in town here. He gave a close friend of mine to much skooma and my friend died from drinking to much of it." Explained Brand.

"And you want him dead how?" I replied

"Any way you see fit as long as he sufferers..."

"And how much have you got to pay us with?"

"Not much in the way of money... But maybe a favor in the future?"

"Alright, I'll see it done."

"Thank you brother." said Brand-Shei

With that I left with Babette and told her to go take care of the skooma dealer. I decided to wait in the bar for Maven Black-Briar, who would without a doubt come. My prediction proved right when I heard the door open and the bar keep's eyes widened. I stood up and walked past Maven who I dropped a piece of paper by, and went to a table in a corner. She picked it up, opened it, then started to walk over towards me. She looked nervous.

"Are you the assassin?" she asked

I looked up at her and said nothing. She took my silence as a yes because she sat down and started to talk about the situation.

"I have a rather serious problem with a client of mine. His name is Elbeno Sorise, Breton. He decided that he wanted to leave Skyrim with a large number of Black-Briar Reserve without paying. Locate him before he crosses the border into Cyrodiil and kill him but not his horses. I'll have Maul go with you so that the Mead can be returned safely. Once it arrives safely back to Riften I will pay you generously and you can be on your way."

"I wish for one other thing besides gold Maven..." I replied

"And what would that be?" she sounded annoyed

"A passport to Cyrodiil..."

She looked relieved at my statement."Well that will not be hard at all!" she responded.

We shook hands and left the table. I went to my room and started getting mine and Babette's gear. The unchild walked in and had a smile on her face.

"That kitty was easier to kill than I thought, no guards, no customers." she said.

"Excellent... We have to kill a man before he reaches Cyrodiil. Take this gear to the stables and have it strapped on. I have to meet a man named Maul quickly, so I'll see you soon."

"Yes Listener." she replied.

We were on the road in a matter of minutes. Maul leading us to the Pale Pass, the road to Cyrodiil. It took 2 days of constant riding to get there. We never stopped to eat which angered Babette because of her Vampiric needs. We made it to the border road and waited for a while until we heard cart wheels.

4E201, 13 Frostfall, 8:00pm

"Everyone quiet now," I said as we waited in a bush for the cart to get closer.

It was about to pass us and I could see a Breton man driving the horses. So I notch and arrow in my ebony bow, and hit him in the jugular which killed him instantly. Maul charged out and jumped on the cart and turned it around. We then got on Shadowmere and rode off to Riften again. Once we made it back, all payments were settled and a paper containing the job and details was given to me to take back for filing. Babette and I left Riften later that day to return to the Sactuary.


	5. Chapter 5: Orc and a baby

4E201, 20 Frostfall, 5:00am

"I wish I could sleep..." the thought constantly poured through my head over and over again until I could not take it anymore. I got out of bed and went straight to the Night Mother's Coffin. The Sanctuary was quiet as the Void. So I spoke to the Night Mother...

"Sweet Mother... Do you have any contracts?"

I heard her reply almost instantly. "Dear Child, I have a job of the utmost importance, not a contract this time, but a retrieval..."

"Retrieval?" I replied.

"Indeed, an Orc in the Imperial Prisons, long has he waited for someone to ask him this question...'What is the sound of the night?' He will reply with this statement which only he will know...'Sanguine, my brother.' He only has one eye. Now go my child, exert the will of Sithis."

I was stunned by the specificness of the job. No one has broken out, or into the prison for 200 years. I woke Nazir and told him of what had happend. He was suprised from the look on his face.

"Listener, I have said I will follow you anywhere... But I never assumed that would involve breaking IN to the Imperial Prison!" he said.

"Well its happening my friend," I replied to him.

"Indeed it is..." he gained a look of determination.

Nazir and I spent the next 2 weeks planning the trip to the Imperial City. We ended up asking Delvin Mallory for help which he gave with the condition that he would not have to kill someone. We booked a ship to the Imperial City from Dawnstar. We had a steady flow of contracts to keep Leekus and Babette happy, but only one was allowed to leave at a time so as Adventus could be trained. Cicero swore to guard the Sanctuary and the Night Mother till his dying breath, and when he immediatly returns as a guardian of the sanctuary. A fool he may be, but he is noble in his dedication to the Dark Brotherhood, so I gave him the Blade of Woe to hold on to if I die.

4E201, 3 Sun's Dusk, 4:30am

"My dear family... I am sad to leave the sanctity of our beautiful Sanctuary, but Nazir and I have buisness to attend to, we wish you luck and safety in our absence."

Babette stepped up from the chair she was sitting in with a worried look. She then spoke the scariest words I have ever heard in my life.

"I'm pregnant with the Listener's child."

Nazir was staring at the Unchild with the widest eyes I had ever seen. Adventus looked confused. Leekus fainted face first into his oatmeal. Cicero screamed the word,"How?".

Babette then walked out of the room after a long moment of silence.

All of the people left in the room looked at me in horror. So I explained what happend and told no one to worry about it because what happend cannot be undone.

With that I walked out of the Sanctuary with my pack and gear an headed for the docks. Nazir followed half a minute later with his pack and gear also. We met up with Delvin at the docks.

"Hello mates, eh, looks like yous just seen a ghost." he exclaimed.

"We'll tell you on the boat ride. It's going to be a long one." Nazir looked ill as he spoke.

We boarded the ship as we flashed our passports which we had "aquired" from Maven Black-Briar anf went to our cabin below deck. The crew was primarily Argonian. The only other passengers aboard were a Kajiit merchant, and an Altmer who kept to herself. As we departed we passed by the black door, at which an Argonian had come down and said to watch ourselves because,"We just passed a place of ill omen." We were all smiling at this and settled down for the long trip.


	6. Chapter 6: Dark History

4E201, 10 Sun's Dusk, 8:00am

"Nazir... Do you think Babette is serious?" I asked the Redguard.

"Shakesh, my friend, only once has it ever happen'd in known records, that child grew up and became the Grand Champion at the Imperial Arena, his name was Agronack, or better known as the Grey Prince. I know this because he was a Dark Brotherhood contract 200 years ago. He was killed by the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood who took on the role as a new combatant and killed 30 others to gain a posistion worthy of challenging Agronack for his title. This was a long and bloody fight to the death. Between the deadliest assassin in tamriel and the noblest strongest warrior of the time. The Listener killed Agronack in the fight. Before the fight they met and discussed the Grey Prince's history. His father was a Breton vampire and his mother was an Orc servicemaid. But even then their were so many different factors from this case that it is hard to even fathom how this will end up. Its a rather ironic story to be telling you actually."

Then Nazir patted me on the back and started laughing.

"I'm sorry Shakesh, it is just to ironic not to be funny."

Delvin walked in at that moment.

"Eh mates, they've spotted the mainland, we'll be going down the Niben River. Right between Black Marsh and Elsweyr. We will be landing in Leyawiin. So get your stuff together since it will not be long at the speed we are goin." he said.

"Thank you Delvin." I said.

We gathered are stuff and climbed to the top deck. We could see the White-Gold Tower in the distance. Nazir was focused on an old sunken tree in the Topal Bay which we had just entered.

"Nazir, what are you stareing at?"

"I've been reading some of our old records on Cyrodiilic Dark Brotherhood activity. The Great Uncle of the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood from the story I told you is named Greywyn Belnwynth. The Listener was the only blood relative alive to his great-uncle. His great-uncle died and left his last hideout to the Listener. Within that hideout is a place of power and respect in the Dark Brotherhood. That hideout is in that old log an very well hidden. We will go there someday after this Orc buisness. Also Bravil is where the Night Mother was buried before her crypt was destroyed, I would like to have a look around it."

"Whatever you feel like Nazir, I need to buy some Argonian Royal Fire Whiskey from a vendor I know in Bravil so we will look around a bit."

We had passed through Leyawiin and had slowed considerably. As we went on I could see the smoke from the houses of Bravil in the distance. I could not wait to taste that whisky.

As the ship docked in a port the three men walked off. They would be staying in the home of the previous Listener which they were determined to do for nostalgic purposes. They immediatly set off for Castle Bravil to scare the cities Count.

"We are going to make ourselves known Listener. That Count will give us that house even if we have to pry it from his cold dead hands." as Nazir said this Delvin got a worried look on his face.

"Mates, I'm going to go talk to the beggars for information if you don't mind..." Delvin said.

"Go ahead Delvin, more information is never a bad thing." Nazir spoke this very sagely.

Delvin broke off and immediatly started a conversation with an Argonian prostitute.

"Nazir... How will we make him give us the key?"

"How do you think Listener?" Nazir rhetorically spoke this with dark tone to his voice.


	7. Chapter 7: Back in Black

4E201 11 Sun's Dusk, 12:00am

A man in what was once esquisite clean clothing, now lay blubbering in his room while blood dripped from cuts and tears in his clothing where he had been tortured. A Dark-Elf and a Redguard stood in front of him both in Black Hand Robes. The Redguard then started speaking...

"So Count Terrentiulus are you going to give us that house, with no paperwork, guard reports, or threats?"

"Yes! Yes! Take the damn thing, heres the key!" he cried and moaned as he threw the key at the ground.

"I expect you to clean yourself up Count, and if you blabber, the Dark Brotherhood will know." said the Dark-Elf.

With the bullying finished they jumped out a window and disappeared into the night. Count Terrentiulus blacked out seconds after they left.

Nazir started laughing and said,"Lets go find Delvin and get to our 'new' safehouse."

"I haven't tortured someone like that in months!" I said.

"Eh, mates, you was gone for awhile!"Delvin's voice said from an alley.

"Come on Delvin, we got that house for forever knowing how pititful and scared that Count is," Nazir was crying from laughing so hard.

"Oh shit, you guys must have tossed him good!" Delvin spoke as he emerged from the alley.

Our odd group made way to the house which was now back in rightful hands. As we walked we saw a hole where the statue of the Lucky Old Lady aka The Night Mother once was. We decided to slip in unnoticed as we told Delvin to secure the house. It was old and dusty in the hole which was surrounded by "Do Not Enter" signs. We then saw the place where the coffin once sat. As we looked around we noticed a dead decayed corpse which was dressed in Dark Brotherhood Leathers. We realized that it belonged to Andronica, a Darksister who died in the defense of the crypt. We looked around more and saw 5 other infant sized coffins still perfectly preserved. An idea suddenly hit me, so Nazir, Delvin, and I took them and the body of Andronica and put them in our house which we would come back for after the Imperial Prisons.

4E201, 11 Sun's Dusk, 2:00am

We had been on the rode for 2 hours, and could see the Imperial Water Front District. So we located a fishermans shack and rented his boat to cross to the district and leave less a trace. We arrived and could see numerous 1 and 2 story shacks and set off for the Chambers of the Elder Council... I took charge and dismissed Nazir and Delvin to set up some contacts in the Waterfront and told them I would send a message of where to meet me before we act. It was an hour long walk through the layers of streets but I finally reached the Elder Council Chambers. Out of my pack I pulled my ebony bow and quiver. I had a special tri-pronged dwarven metal attachable arrowhead and looped a 100 foot length of rope around the ring that was at the bottom of the head. I attached it to a unique shaft flighted and made for heavy front aerodynamics. I thought back to the times I had been in the building when I was 19 years old and was homeless and lost and a prostitute. I had found a low-lit less traveled hallway with a window that I would consistently climb through to be sheltered in the hall. I had that window memorized and went to the spot and shot the dwarven grapple arrow through the window. I was satisfied as I pulled and found plenty of resistance and scaled the building.


	8. Chapter 8: Home is where the heart is

4E201, 12 Sun's Dusk, 2:30am

I had continued this process till I was three floors from the council meeting room and hopped through a window into a broom closet. I peeked through the door that I cracked open and saw a hallway with a two doors and one of the doors had a guard outside. So I shot the guard and hid his body in the broom closet and opened the door he was guarding. By pure chance I had found the room of the High Chancellor. I opened the window by his bed and shot my grapple to an adjacent building and tied my end to a dresser leg. I then locked his door and broke the lock so that nobody could unlock it with keys or picks. All the candles in the room were then blown out and I was left in the dark with the High Chancellor. I then sat in a chair opposite his bed and waited...

4E201, 12 Sun's Dusk, 3:00am

He started to role then sat up breathing very hard. He got out of bed and crossed over to open his door to get some wine.

"What in Oblivion! My door is broke!" said Motierre

He then noticed his window was open and he walked to go shut it.

"Motierre..." I whispered.

"Who's there?" he croaked.

"The Dark Brotherhood has some questions High Chancellor, we once new how to infiltrate the Imperial Prisons through a secret passage way... That way has been lost in time, but I know you know where it is." I said it as if making a menacing statement.

"Oh gods," he started,"I thought you were here to kill me... I said I never wanted us to meet again, but yet here you are in my private chambers..." he went on,"I know better than to yell for help. But I have a key and a map in my night stand. So take them and leave." he stared at me intently.

"Oh my, ordering a Dark Brotherhood Assassin around is not smart for a man of your posistion Motierre. Why don't you bring it over hear for ME?"

He looked at me with loathing,"Fine!" he grabbed the key and map and placed them in my hand.

"Thank you, friend. I do hope we meet again, perhaps for drinks." I genuinely smiled as I walked towards the window.

He stood baffled and scared as I un-strung my bow and placed it so that I could zip down the rope. I jumped and disappeared into the night. I flew through the opposing window and looked around the apartment I was inside. It belonged to a Bosmer by the looks of the room. So I killed him and took his key and valuables. Then pulled my rope and dragged it up through the window. I then decided to have some fun and took off my Leathers and cut the woodelf open and finger painted in blood,"Home is where the heart is." Then ripped out his heart and placed it in the mail dropbox. I then cleaned up my hands and put my Leathers back on and threw the rope out the window and tied it to a table and climbed down the building. I returned to Nazir and Delvin and we started the next stage of our plan.


	9. Chapter 9: The sound of the night

4E201, 13 Sun's Dusk, 11:00pm

We had decided to rent a room for the night at the Wawnet Inn. We had waited there discussing obstacles we may encounter and carefully reviewed the map Motierre had give to us. When night had arrived once again we prepared to set off for the Imperial Prison. We left Delvin at the inn to prepare us a coach back to Bravil. As Nazir and I had followed the directions we saw the rustic iron door of the entrance to the sewers. We had made our way to the false wall that lead to an unused prison cell that was used as an escape route now long forgotten. As the wall moved we went into the prison cell and were met by darkness. We each swallowed some invisability potion and unlocked the old cell with the key. As we walked along we searched for the one-eyed orc and had reached the last 4 cells when we saw him in a corner. He was quite large and looked to be in his late 50's. He knew we were there.

"Come close to my cell." he said in a gruff cracked voice.

"Hello," was all I could say.

"So what brings you into this corner of a lonely prison?" he asked.

I just whispered the words I was told to ask," What is the sound of the night?"

His face immediatly changed and he fell on his knees and wept.

"Oh she heard my prayer! Oh thank Sithis! Oh but the phrase. Sanguine, my brother!"

He continued to weep as we unlocked the cell. The invisibility potion had warn off and he looked in my eyes.

"Wait... In order to have come for me that must mean there is a new Listener?" he spoke.

"I have been spoken to by the Night Mother... I am the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, Shakesh Hlaalu."

His eyes brightened and he asked for a draught of magika. We handed him the potion and he drank the whole thing.

"Many of these people in here would gladly join the Dark Brotherhood." he said this with a glimmer in his eye.

"I am Garnag, can you take any more with you besides me?" he asked.

"No, not enough space with what we planned to bring back to the Sanctuary." I said.

"Well lets get out of here before I do a bit of Alteration magic. I'm going to cause a mass breakout. No one will know I was missing and we can do a bit of infamous good while we're at it." he was building up large amounts of magika in his hands as we walked toward our secret escape route.

"Shut this cell door as soon as I say too." he commanded.

Nazir and I nodded with anticipation. Suddenly green haze streaked through the halls and we heard the clicks of many cells unlocking.

"Shut the door now!" said Garnag.

We slammed it shut as we watched prisoners walking out of the cells they had come to hate. They started stampeding down the halls in mass confusion as they ran towards the barracks in the Prison. We heard a alarm horn blow and screaming. We left the sewer and retreated into the night towards the inn. We decided to leave as soon as we got back and were on our way to Bravil in no time.


	10. Chapter 10: Preparations for Sanctuary

4E201, 15 Sun's Dusk, 6:30am

We had made it back to Bravil and decided to not linger for long. I had bought fire whiskey while Nazir, Garnag, and Delvin had loaded up and prepared the body of Andronica for travel. Once we had our wagon adjusted and all our supplies for our journey we left to stop at Cheydinhal for Garnag to have closure. Nazir had relayed news that the Imperial City Prison was under control of the prisoners still and that the bridge to the rest of the city has been secured by guards along with the prison being surrounded by Imperial Battlemages to ensure no prisoner escapes. We all laughed at this news and rejoiced over our chaos.

"So you want to rebuild the Night Mother's Crypt?" asked Garnag

"Yes... I do not wish to build it in a Sanctuary though." I replied.

"Perhaps we could appeal to a Jarl?" said Nazir," I understand that the Morag Tong are sanctioned by the Tribunal in Morrowind. I would still want killing to be illegal for us, thats probably the enjoyable part. But how do we keep the Night Mother safe?" he finished.

Delvin, who had been silent for awhile spoke.

"Eh, I know I'm not part of the Brotherhood... But we have a long history together. Maybe if you help Maven Black-Briar to become Jarl of Riften. She may have finally enough weight to throw around to get you all a place in Cyrodiil besides Bravil to build your crypt."

"Delvin... If you could get Maven to be willing to work with us that extensively then be my guest. But she will not be allowed to know where any Sanctuary is located. I will send a courier from my residency in Windhelm with papers for the deal if we get one." I replied.

"I can see Cheydinhal... How long I have wish to have set foot in that Sanctuary again." Garnag said this as a tear ran down his cheek.

We approached the city. We could see the numerous tips of extravagantly designed houses. Children ran about in the streets in front of us as we entered the gates. We stopped at an inn where we asked our coach to be stored for a night. Nazir at this point decided to whisper something in the stable boys ear as he moved our coach. The boys eyes widend as we walked away. Garnag moved through the streets with ease as we approached an abandoned house.

"Ten long years I have waited. Hopefully the Black Door was never found or breached. There may still be records that we could take back. I understand that the Night Mother is safe still... And that we have a Listener, but what happend to Cicero?" Asked Garnag.

"He is at our last Sanctuary in Tamriel... He is in Dawnstar with three other members. We are slowly managing to rebuild and are precautious beyond recconing." I answered.

We entered the abandoned building and followed Garnag to the basement. As we walked down the stairs we could see a hole in the brick foundation that we passed through and made a left down a cobwebbed path. We could see a dim, red, glow emanating from a Black Door. We came to the door and were overcome with joy that it had never been found.

A voice then asked us," What is the color of the night?"

Garnag replied," Sanguine, my brother."

The voice spoke again," Welcome home."

Garnag pushed open the door and we were met by pure darkness. He hurried off and came back quickly with a torch to light all the sconces. We looked around and were taken back by how civilized the Sanctuary looked. Garnag walked away though a big double iron door and we heard weeping.

"Nazir and Delvin, start searching for all books, records, contracts, paper, anything. We will be moving it to the Dawnstar Sanctuary where it all can be kept safe from harm. Take all the banners and any enchanted weapons and gold. We need supplies for bonuses And whatnot. I ordered.

Garnag came back and started searching all the hidden compartments in the sanctuary. He came back with an arm full of papers and books. We had worked in relative silence and found every document we could. We made three journeys to our cart from the sanctuary by nightfall and had stayed the night in the sanctuary. We were content and happy for the night.


	11. Chapter 11: A Family Again

4E201, 27 Sun's Dusk, 1:30am

We had just reached Dawnstar after having been gone for 24 days. We had filled Garnag in on everything that had happend up until he was rescued. Delvin had asked to be dropped off at Riften. Now we reached the Black Door which recognized us immediatly. As we entered a young breton girl who looked about 16 passed the archway to the dining area.

"Shakesh," said Nazir," It seems we may have a new recruit."

"Indeed it does!" I replied happily,"I should go introduce myself."

I sped down the stairs eager to meet the new family and the old family too. As I approached the girl she turned and I realized something I hadn't noticed before. It was Babette.

"Shakesh! You're back!" she screamed and hugged me.

"Babette! What happend to you? How did you grow?" I yelled.

"I will tell you later tonight at dinner Shakesh." she ran off down the stairs.

Adventus, Leekus, and Cicero ran up the stairs following the commotion. Garnag and Nazir entered through the stairs I had just come down.

"Cicero heard the Listener! Where is that fool at? Cicero wants to squeeze him!" screamed the jester. He threw his arms around me and then handed me the Blade of Woe. Leekus bowed low and said,"It is a blessing to know you are here and safe again dearest Listener." Adventus who had grown quite a bit and who had gained some muscle said,"Hi Shakesh, I knew you would make it back."

Suddenly Cicero saw Garnag standing in the doorway by Nazir. His eyes widend as he fell to his knees. Tears shot down his face as Garnag walked toward him sobbing. They stood there embracing each other for a moment.

"Garnag, it is really you, where did you go for those 10 long years? Cicero thought you had died." cried the jester.

"My friend, my friend, oh dear Cicero, I was arrested for murder. They locked me away in the Imperial Prisons. If I could have escaped sooner I would have. Please forgive me old friend!?" Garnag was sobbing loudly.

"I think we will tell stories and catch up late into the next day." I stated and continued," Everybody go get washed up and we will get started right away. But first I need help unloading our traveling coach. Also I require a very important word with Cicero."

We had unloaded everything but the body of Andronica and the five caskets. I had dismissed everyone but Cicero.

"I brought back the body of Andronica and the caskets of the five children from the crypt of the Night Mother. I was hoping you would be able to use the Keeping Tomes to recreate a new resting place for the Night Mother?"

"Dear Listener, Cicero knows the process... But it takes many days of preparations and magical skills that are rather... Unreasonable... But Cicero knows a wizard who has traveled the planes of oblivion and met daedric princes in the flesh, brought the dead to life, cures vampirism, and knows the true mastery of Necromantic magic. I will send a courier for him to be prepared to meet you when you are ready." he finished the sentence with a smile.

4E201, 27 Sun's Dusk, 4:30pm

The Sanctuary had been organized so that we could store the many scrolls and documents in my room. The body of Andronica had been laid to rest in the catacombs. The five child sized caskets had been laid around the Night Mothers coffin for the time being. The family of seven assassins now sit around the table about to enjoy a delicious welcome home dinner.

"So first order of buisness for tonight is to welcome home Garnag who has long beem missing from our family." I stated clearly.

We all sung an old bardic welcome song as Garnag started to grin and tear up.

"Thank you so much all of you... I feel like the happiest Orc on Nirn to be surrounded by such a loving family." said Garnag.

"Now I must ask a question to Babette... How come you grew into a sixteen year old girl? You are a vampire which means you can not age." I asked Babette very bluntly.

"Well I wanted to keep the child, and I knew I would die if I went into labour as a ten year old girl. So I went to Morthal and had a wizard cure me of my vampirism. I told him the situation and he knew more alchemy than I did. So he created an aging potion to speed up my growth rate. And now hear I am. A month pregnant." she was smiling as she finished.

"Cicero tried to stop her Listener... But she was to quick for poor Cicero." said the fool.

"So I guess the aging potion has worn off then Babette?"

"Yes Shakesh. And now I will grow like a normal person. It has been very hard going from an all blood diet to "normal" food." she said giggling.

"Well it looks like everything worked itself out so far my child." The cold voice of the Night Mother spoke this as she laughed."But we still must regain strength Listener, otherwise we will easily fall into ruin."


	12. Chapter 12: Morning After

4E201, 28 Sun's Dusk, 7:45am

"Oh Sithis..." I think to myself,"I am so hungover." I suddenly realize that I am not alone in my bed. I role over and see Babette laying next to me. I am not used to seeing her as a sixteen year old girl yet, but in truth, she is very beautiful. I start to get up as carefully as possible so as not to wake her, but her arm shot out and grabbed my hand.

"You don't have to wake up early today Shakesh." she says this lazily.

"I do actually. I need a contract to get back into the swing of things around here. So I am going to talk to mother." I say back.

"Fine, just comeback once you're finished with the soon to be grandma Night Mother." she falls back asleep.

I start to think again,"Sheesh, I promised myself I would never have kids but I guess that went wrong. But it would be an odd upbringing if raised among over-esteemed assassins. I wonder what we will name the kid. Maybe Nazir could be the godfather and Cicero the godmother. Heh, that would kill Nazir. Why do I suddenly care right now? I still have 8 more months of freedom."

As I walk into the dining room I am greeted by Garnag who is looking over an old Dark Brotherhood Scribe Tome.

"Best of mornings to you Listener!" he smiles at me while speaking.

"Well personally I have had better." I said this overdramatically.

"Hahahahaheah, I must say you have quite a loud lover. You left the dinner table with her just passed midnight. You guys were at it for an hour. I'm just messing with you Listner, she is a sweetheart." the orc laughs and says.

"I need breakfast."I state plainly.

"Oat mush is in the larder along with some goat milk. Best way to start a day in my opinion." he says.

"Thanks."I walk towards the food pantry then I hear her voice.

"Come here dear Listener, speak to me, cor I have much to say.

Garnag sees the look on my face and nods towards the stairs. I run up the steps three at a time and slow down as I approach the coffin.

"Now that your party is over it is time to get back to work child. Go to the Winking Skeever and ask for the best room. You will be meeting a nord she will come to your room at midnight. She will be cloaked in green. Go now child, exert the will of Sithis."

I walked away an ate breakfast then went back to my room to get dressed in my Black Hand Robes. I open the door and see Babette in my bed staring at me. She waves her index finger and beckons me to come over. I sit down on the edge of the bed still very hungover.

"Shakesh... I want you to shut your eyes for a moment" she chimes.

"Sorry Babette, but I have to get read for a contract. I need to go now."

"Please, I need just a moment."

"Fine."

I hear her get up and shuffle around for a moment then she walks in front of me and stops.

"Open your eyes." she whispers.

I open my eyes and am suprised to see her holding a small vial of clear liquid.

"What is that?" I ask.

"It is the most powerful paralasis poison I have ever made. Just a drop on the tip of an arrow is enough to paralyze a man or mer for 6 hours."

"Thats incredible Babette! It is truly beautiful and deadly."

"Now get ready to go Listener, you have a contact to meet." she said.


	13. Chapter 13: Back to the unusual

4E201, 6 Evening's Star, 8:30pm

The hour was late as I road up to the Solitude Stables. I had Shadowmere unloaded and walked through the gates of Solitude. I entered the Winking Skeever and approached the bar keeper. He eyed me suspiciously. It had been a bad arrival time and I looked rather suspicious in my Black Hand Robes.

"A dunmer in all black. I don't like the look of yeh a'tall. Whats your buisness?" he asked.

"I need the best room you have for three days." I said bluntly.

"That'll be 75 gold."

"Here," I handed him the money."I do not wish to be disturbed unless a nord female in green calls for me near midnight."

"Well alright sir... Just don't go causin any trouble now."

I walked off and went to my room and fell asleep filling out details and information I have on the contract. I was awoke near midnight and a woman in green slipped into my room. The candles had gone out and it was quite dark so that in my robes she could not see me. I had moved silently behind her and place my hand on her shoulder. She gasped and turned around. She took off her hood and I was faced with Jarless Elisif the Fair.

"My I was not expecting someone of such high repute contacting our organization. Who's body did you use to do the sacrament might I ask?" I said.

"I used High King Torygg's body, my own husband." she said shuttering.

"Oh... You must really want someone dead! My guess is you wish Ulfric Storm-Cloak to be murdered?"

"I want every damn major commander, his thanes, and his house-carl, murdered then while he is crippled I want to kill the traitor myself." she speaks with hatred and disgust.

"My lots of noble blood will be spilt, but with it comes a price. I would like a firm documentation of details and payments for the long job. Also I would like to peruse your prisons. The Dark Brotherhood needs people to after all. I want to see your best murderer and take them with me. Send a courier to the Arentino Residence in Windhelm and slip a message under the door for when you have all the details. We look forward to working with you in the future Elisif the Fair. I will be in town for another two days. So just leave any messages you have with the bar keeper." I finished in a matter of fact way.

"You speak much for an Dark Brotherhood Assassin Mister Hlaalu. I know who you are most indeed. You killed the Emperor afterall. I saw the massacre on that ship from my window. I saw the death of the Argonian, he was a fierce warrior no doubt. The Redguard fought with skills of a blademaster. I saw you talking to the emperor from his cabin window. I knew the dagger you carried when we met before that in the Blue Palace. I was suprised and mourned the death of the emperor... But I was also made aware that I could now use the ritual to contact the Dark Brotherhood now. So here we stand." she was no longer shuttering.

"Well at least someone knows of our true strife. Now let us go see the murderer. It will be pleasant to talk to an artist like myself."


	14. Chapter 14: Family Building

The language spoken below is the Tongue of Kajiit or Ta'agra. It is rather rough but is used to emphasize politness and chivalry between Kajiit and other races.

4E201, 7 Evening's Star, 1:00am

Elisif and I had gone to the prisons and we were walking down a very narrow hall with cells on each side. We had gone to the very last cell and I looked in and saw a female Kajiit who had tiger striped fur. She was svery pretty for a Kajiit and did not look older than 26 years old.

"This is the murderer that I came to meet. Tell me friend what is your name?" I ask the Kajiit.

"Idhara of Suthay-raht, who might you be if you have permission to see me?" the Kajiit replied with an unnatural curiosity.

"I am an agent of the Dark Brotherhood, Vaba Ri Dar, I speak with you."

"Oh how pleasant to hear Ta'agra of such flattery among Mer. I am listening to what Vaba you speak." she replied back with a purr in the back of her throat.

"I have been given permission to take you with me on account of the Jarless Elisif the Fair to join my family if you would be Ri to accept." I replied back with a flattering tone.

"Idhara would be Ri'ma to accept. Come and take me out of this box." she purred lavishly.

"Elisif could you unlock her cage. She is perfectly well behaved for a Kajiit of her status." I say this as I wink at Idhara who understands my meaning.

"I will send for you on the second loredas of the new year my details Hlaalu." Elisif replies as she lets Idhara out of the cage.

"If you use my name ever again Elisif... I will send someone to kill you while you sleep." I say this jokingly and laugh.

Elisif blinks at this and escorts us towards the exit of the prison and out into the cold night air. We set off towards the Winking Skeever leaving Elisif behind. We don't speak until we reach my room where I lock the door and formerly introduce myself while casting a silence spell on the door.

"I am Shakesh Hlaalu, Leader and Listener of the Dark Brotherhood. We are a small family for now. But we watch out for our own. I would like to welcome you officially to the Dark Brotherhood, Sister Idhara'm. I may call you that since it is true correct?" I say very straight forward.

"You may call Idhara what you like as long as I mustn't call you such a long Ri?" she replied with a grin.

"Listener will do fine for now Idhara'm." I say.

"This kajiit is yearning for a warm bed. I will rest now for I am quite tired." she says politely.

"I think I may join you. There is a closet where you may change into sleeping clothes if need be." I say.

"Nonsense, I sleep naked! Much more comfortable than sleepwear." she replies in a matter of fact way.

"Well I need to sleep clothed! I get cold and not even a kajiit like you will warm me. I will be right back." I walk of and change in the closet which was just a small room with a wardrobe.

As I change I open the wardrobe and notice a small handle at the back. I yell for Idhara to come in and see what was on the otherside with me. She struts in naked without a care in the world.

"There looks to be a false back-panel on this wardrobe and it seems hollow on the otherside." I say.

"Idhara will fight whatever lies behind." She says this and her paws retract to show two inch-long razor sharp claws.

"Well here we go," I press down the handle and the panel slides back and to the side to reveal a room with a shelf of poisons, potions, and three glowing dwemer swords each with a labled blade.

"What an odd find..." I say this wide-eyed and perplexed thinking who would store such objects at an Inn.

"Idhara thinks it belongs to the bar keeper... Lets take it all." she says with a tail twitch.

We left two days later with all the stashed goods we found. We rode Shadowmere back to the Sanctuary all the time discussing our lives. We arrived in Dawnstar six days later.


	15. Chapter 15: Discovery

4E201, 15 Evening's Star, 12:30 pm

We entered the Black Door and went to the dining room laden with the equipment we took. Idhara was immediately greeted by Cicero who was overjoyed by new family.

"OH! New family! What a fine family member indeed. Cicero wishes to see your claws kitty?" he looked on anxiously.

"Idhara is no kitty, you would be wise to not speak that again fool." she unsheathed her claws and barred her teeth at him.

"Cicero likes your attitude!" yelled the fool as he ran off to the torture chamber.

"Well finally you're back." said Nazir as he walked in followed by Adventus.

"Listener." said Adventus.

"What is it brother?" I reply.

"Nazir thinks I'm ready for my first contract. I turn fourteen in three days. Can I please have one?" he begs.

"I think you are ready too. What weapon have you learned to use best?" I asked with curiosity.

"I really like Dwarven Swords!" he states.

"Well that works out perfectly, we just found three on my meeting with Jarl Elisif." As I say this I lay the enchanted swords on the table.

Leekus walks down the stairs returning from a contract as Babette walks in from the sleeping quarters. Garnag walks out of the torture room followed by Cicero who had a fresh bloodstain on his right glove.

"Wow, those are three very fine blades." Garnag states.

"Cicero... Did you kill the a torture victim?" I ask.

"Cicero did in fact kill that awful whiny woman from Falkreath." stated Garnag.

"I made a rule about that you red fool! We could have got more information from her!" I yelled. As I did so my rage came out as thu'um causing papers and mugs to fly of a table.

"You are the Dragonborn?" asked Garnag, Leekus, Adventus, and Idhara all at once.

"Yes, I had a Grandfather that was a Nord. We figure I had somehow gotten it from his ancestors." I stated bluntly as my rage subsided.

"Then your child will be a Dovakiin also." said a voice we all heard but did not recognize.

An ancient looking Nord stood in front of the secret entrance. He had a long grey beard and was dressed in a dark green habit. His eyes were kind and wise.

"Yes, I have come Dovahkiin, all the way from the throat of the world. Parthunaax had left the mountain determined to find a trace of you, when he saw you riding into Solitude he decided to watch and follow you. Ne said you had gone through a Black Door on the coast of Dawnstar. I figured you would have an alternative entrance so I had him search for it. I have traveled many days to speak with you. Your wife should come with us so we may speak in private." Finished the old man known to Shakesh as Arngeir. Cicero had drawn his dagger and had started to charge the old man.

"ZUN HAAL VIIK!" shouted the old man. The weapon in Cicero's hand shattered to dust as it flew and hit a wall. The thu'um had so much power it shook the ground knocking all but Shakesh to the ground.

"Arngeir, forgive him please. We will talk in my room with a guard of my choice. By the door. All exits and will have two people guarding them each. I wish for Nazir to come with us and for all the rest of you to guard the exits." I said this to the room as I escorted Arngeir to my room followed by Babette and Nazir.


	16. Chapter 16: Dragon Blood Flows

4E201, 15 Evening's Star, 12:45pm

Arngeir had been seated and the exits had been secured. We sat in my bedroom around a small table sipping tea. Babette sat next to me while Nazir sat in a chair in front of the door.

"So Shakesh Hlaalu, it has been months since I last saw you. Many had began to believe you had died in some draugr infested barrow. Thankfully Dragons have sharp eyes or Parthunaax may not have found you. That dagger you carry has become a trademark to a handful of people that the Dovahkiin lives. Though we all thought you would live a more noble life. Elisif thought it important enough for us to know that you work for the Dark Brotherhood now. But I don't care about your profession. I have come to speak of the child with you." he took a sip of tea while we absorbed what he had spoke.

"Arngeir... I do not wish to bring you harm. But the child will be like me. I have slain 12 dragons and have seen what they can do to a detattchment of guards. It seems odd to say what I am about to say. But I would rather have the child killing people than dragons." I say.

"I agree with Shakesh..." Babette says after another moment of silence and sips.

"The child will have the blood of Dovahkiin in its veins. If your child ends up killing a dragon then it will absorb the soul of the dragon. It will be known that a Dovahkiin has resurfaced when the shout that echoed all over Tamriel when you were called was heard again. Also we have been discussing another issue that Parthunaax brought up. You have a brother correct?" Arngeir asked.

"Yes." I reply realizing what I was going to hear.

"He is also Dovahkiin. He recently made a journey himself to the Throat of the World. He has joined the order of the Way of the Voice. It is not inherited I hope you know Shakesh. There has not been a dovahkiin since Martin Septim. The bloodline was supposedly lost after his death. You and Brand were blessed at birth by Akatosh. The blood of the Dovahkiin is now flowing again. So to speak Brand can also have children who are dragonborn. He is trainging to fight Alduin. Suprisingly enough the dragons have been breeding. Which means you Dovahkiin will have plenty of souls to take." he finishes and takes a sip of his tea.

"I don't see what concern there is then. He will defeat Alduin indefinitly. I just want to be left in piece Arngeir. I enjoy my life and it will remain enjoyable as long as I keep doing what I am doing." I finish.

"Well Shakesh Hlaalu... Do come and visit sometime?" he asked.

"I will my old friend... May the gods go with you in your travel home." I say kindly as we both get up and embrace momentarily.

"It is going to be a long ride back Shakesh... And may life treat you in with joy." he says as he walks towards Nazir.

"Arngeir, I am going to send a friend of mine to take you back to the monastery in speed." I say as I follow him out.

"No worries Shakesh, Parthunaax is waiting nearby in the cover of trees nearby. He will get me back quicker than any means you have." he smiles and leaves through the passage he came through.


	17. Chapter 17: A First Time For Everything

4E201, 22 Evening's Star, 2:30am

I lay in bed thinking about how much had happend in the past week. We had gained four new recruits and Adventus had torn apart a baker in his first contract which impressed all of us. The four new recruits brought the family number up to twelve. Idhara had been gone for nearly a week. We were beginning to wonder if she was killed. So I crept out of bed so as not to wake up Babette, who now made a habit of sleeping in my bed every night. I went through the sleeping quarters and into the dining room. One of the new recruits, an Imperial named Heremius Andorus, was sitting at the table reading over his first contract.

"You nervous Brother." I spoke softly and curiously.

He jumped and fell over his chair. He looked scared and was breathing hard.

"BY SITHIS! Never do that again!" he yelled.

His eyes widend when he realized who he was talking too.

"Pardon me Listener... I couldn't sleep out of anticipation." he said.

I laughed and said,"It is natural friend. You could leave now and finish it quicker."

"No, I am planning it out so that I have no problems." he said.

"You can't expect a murder to go perfectly anytime, anywhere, anyhow." I said truthfully.

"You're right Listener, I will be back in a few days." he started to get up to leave hen I stopped him.

"This is just a first contract Brother, if it starts to get rough get out of there and lay low for a few days. Don't finish it if you will be caught."

"Understood Listener." he replied and left.

(2:50am)

I had been drinking for 20 minutes when I got up to go talk to the Night Mother. I was stopped in my tracks when I looked up and saw a very drunken Idhara. She was staring at me as a predator watching a prey.

"Finally you're back!" I exclaimed as I gave her a welcoming hug.

"Aye, this Kajiit is home, and she wants to play." she whispered as she grabbed me a threw me on the floor.

"I want to feel you inside me Listener." as she said this she lifted her skirt and tore off my sleeping clothes.

"Why not." I said.

I grabbed her and set her on the stairs and started to thrust deep and fast. She was purring and she started to bleed.

"Are you a virgin cat?" I asked.

She let out a low growl and purred,"yes."

I went harder and she came and squirted as I came simultaneously. She purred with pleasure and said,"Do it again."

We kept at hit for 15 more minutes before she squirted again. She then pushed me off and walked off with a serious limp. I looked down at my manhood to see it covered in blood and hair. I immediatly ran outside and washed everything off in the ocean. I was not sure if what had just happend was real so I forgot about it and went inside to talk to the Night Mother.


	18. Chapter 18:The Brotherhoods of Darkness

4E201, 27 Evening's Star, 7:30am

"Oh Shakesh..." Babette cooed in my ear. We had decided to get married because I realized that I did not want to let the name of Hlaalu die. I wanted someone to be able to pass on my wisdom to. They won't have to suffer how I suffered for many years in the Imperial city. They will have a destiny and a home.

"Yes Babette." I replied.

"Its time to get up." she said.

My eyes opened and I prepared for the day by washing and getting on my Black Hand Robes. I left the room and walked to the meeting room. Babette had gotten up before me and 12 chairs had been put out. Everyone had already sat down and were eating. I took my place at the head of the table.

"Good morning Brothers and Sisters. I will have fresh contracts passed out as soon as I hear them." I said.

"Listener... What about expansion?" asked Garnag.

"I will start to work on a plan for expansion after we get the Stormcloak Contracts." I answered.

"Cicero would like to talk about an issue he has been worried about." Cicero said with a nervous rage.

"What would that be?" I replied calmly.

"Cicero was in the bar at Dawnstar. Cicero was drinking and talking with an old man when..." his voice trailed off then he started again."Cicero saw a Dunmer in odd apparel clinching a small piece of paper. Cicero had formed an idea that this man was here on a rather dark matter. I asked the old man what he thought the Dunmer was up to. Cicero knew what the old man would say. The old man said,"He is a Morag Tong Assassin, steer clear my could fellow."

At these words Babette fainted, Nazir tensed up and said,"They shouldn't be here." Garnag cursed loudly, and I had drawn the Blade of Woe out of anger.

Cicero continued..."They are here in Skyrim because they know the Dark Brotherhood survived. They wish to strike while they think we're weak. They have not forgotten the bloody past between us. The feuding and the blame. They will strike soon on this family." he finished with a grim look on his face.

I had ran to comfort Babette and carried her to my room and posted Adventus and Idhara to stay in the room with her and guard her with there lives. I returned to the table looking around at the family I had built.

"We must be careful from now on. I am going to send a letter to Delvin and ask for reinforcement. We need to stock up on supplies and cover our tracks. We are likely outnumbered given the Morag Tong has at least four active guild halls in Morrowind. I am going to Whiterun to hire sellswords. I have friends in high places there. I also am sending a courier to Amaund Motierre to watch his back. My brother will likely be a target so I will go to the High Hrothgar to warn them all." I finished and looked around the room.

Garnag stands up and says,"I will go with you for protection. I won't take no for an answer Listener."

"Cicero is going to move the Night Mother to the crypts along with the coffins of her children." Cicero said.

"I plan on speaking to her first Cicero. Give me some time with her." I said.

"Everyone is to stay in the Sanctuary unless I say otherwise. Nazir will be in charge while I am gone." I get up and walk towards the Night Mother's Coffin.

I reach the coffin and start to speak about the Morag Tong issue.

"Dear Listener, your instincts will guide you through these trying times. We will show the Morag Tong that the Dark Brotherhood is still a force to be reckoned with." said the Night Mother in response.

"I ask for a favour Mother... Through your dark powers I ask that should I die Babette is to have protection from the void?" I fall to my knees at these words and block out all else to hear her answer.

"It will be done my child." She replied, seeing that I truly loved Babette, in an assuring matter.

"Thank you Mother." I replied.

I exited and prepared with Garnag for our journey ahead. We left through the secret entrance after I kissed Babette goodbye.


	19. Chapter 19: The Wrath of the Black Hand

4E201, 29 Evening's Star, 1:30am

Garnag and I have been riding for 2 days now. We are able to see Dragon's Reach in the distance.

"We are almost there Shakesh." Garnag said.

"But that doesn't mean we're safe," as I say this I see three black horses on both sides of the road,"Garnag! They are upon us!"

"_**STRUN BAH QO,"**_ Almost instantly the skies cloud over and it start to pour rain and thunder.

"It is him, he is Dovahkiin!" shouted a Morag Ton Assassin on my side of the path.

_**"KRII LUN AUS,"**_I shout towards one of the assasins. His body goes limp and he slides of his horse. He is run over by the assassin behind him. A lightning bolt strikes one of the assassins on Garnag's side and he and his horse are burnt and dead in seconds. Garnag had been building Magicka and launched a ball of shadow-fire at an assassin who turned pure black and smoking instantly. I had pulled out my bow and had shot the two remaining assassins on my side before I realized I was bleeding from my leg. It had an arrow stuck in it. I realized it was poisoned and my Thu'um exploded from my throat in the voice of a dragon.

"_**Aal Fin Bah Do Faal Ved Haal Krii!"**_

Seven more Morag Tong Assassins had already appeared when the ground shook and spectral members of the Black Hand that had been granted ethereal form had appeared. I only recognized Lucien Lechance. Four others had appeared also, a male Kajiit, an old High-Elf male, a beautiful young Breton girl, and a Dunmer whom lead them all. They glided between the assassins cutting them all down in seconds. Garnag and I had stopped our horses and got off to speak to Lucien Lechance.

"My Silencer, then a Speaker, then the Listener. I was never able to tell you how proud I was of you." I realized Lucien was not speaking to me but the spectral Dunmer.

"Lucien... What Bellemonte did was unforgivable. We long have been cripple by that dreadful time. It shows in our living ranks today. Only a single sanctuary! If I cross paths with him in the void I will kill him again." The Ethereal Listener was angry. He then turned to me as his face softened. "You Listener... You are the Dark Brotherhoods last hope. If you die anytime in the next few years the Dark Brotherhood will die with you." he finished.

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon- What can I call you?" I asked the dead Listener.

" Adanto Felaanu..." he replied.

"Well I don't plan on dying anytime soon Adanto, I have a family to take care." I state.

"We are here on account of the words you spoke Listener," Adanto went on," I have not laid eyes on a Dragonborn since I fought along Martin Septim. I was there when Martin Septim sacrificed himself and the Amulet of Kings to stop our world from merging and being destroyed by Oblivion. Those words you spoke, they broke a barrier opening the void up long enough for us to save you. But we all must go back... Otherwise we will fade entirely. We will help to defend the Sanctuary when the time comes. Till then," The ethereal Black Hand members said in unison," Kill well, and often." and melded into the darkness of the void.

"We must make haste Garnag. I do not think we will be so lucky next time." I state grimly

I turn to a satchel on Shadowmere and pull out a small potion Babette had made. It cured both poison and disease. I took a sip and pull the arrow out of my leg with a grunt of pain. We mounted our horses and started riding at full speed towards Whiterun. We approached the stables and took our gear as we stabled our horses since no one was awake. We walked up the path with me being assisted by Garnag. He took the Blade of Woe before we reached the main gates and stashed it in his bag. I looked at him angrily.

"Why did you take my dagger from me!?" I raised my voice.

Garnag looked at me and smiled before he spoke," Anyone who sees you carrying that knife will call the guards on you, its like a huge white flag that says-I lead in the Dark Brotherhood, please stab me- I figure that nobody knows what race you are but those who you have direct dealings with, I am the decoy Listener for your own safety Shakesh." He finishes happily.

"Thank you Garnag." I say feeling bad that I lashed out at him.

We are greeted by a guard at the gate to the city," An odd time for an Orc and a Dunmer to arrive at Whiterun. You are injured Dunmer. Arrow to the knee from what I can tell. My sympathy goes out to you. Looks like you had an adventure. You must have been close enough to have been in that odd lightning storm. Well enjoy your stay at Whiterun, travelers." He finished rather winded.

We decided to stay at the more habited inn of Whiterun. Uthgerd and Jenassa, who were old friends of mine, had agreed to travel with us and defend the Sanctuary.

"This inn has to many prying eyes and ears Shakesh. We should all stay at my house. It is much safer. A man named Mikael who stayed here was murdered in his sleep." Uthgerd states worriedly.

"My bad," I say,"He pissed someone off so I murdered him." I burped.

"Well he made quite an ass of himself for sure." Jenassa says.

"We are taking you to Uthgerd's house Shakesh. I think its a good idea." Garnag says as he stands up to carry me. I had been drinking a lot so I was not able to walk. I fell asleep in his arms as he carried me down the street. He is very large for an Orc. I knew I was safe for a night.


	20. Chapter 20: The Battle for High Hrothgar

4E201, 31 Evening's Star, Old Life Day, 4:15am

We had been laying low in Whiterun hoping we could evade the Morag Tong, but they are not inclined to give up. They found the bodies and knew we would be in Whiterun. They heard the guard report of our arrival in the early morning. They have been asking and found out that they are looking for a Dunmer and an Orc. A Dunmer with a limp. The Morag Tong Assassins have been on constant vigil for us. We must reach Brand-Shei before they do.

"We need to get out of here. More are showing up every day we don't appear." Garnag said concernedly.

"How do we hide an orc your size and a Dunmer with a injured leg?" Jenassa asked.

"Invisiblity!" I exclaimed. The solution had been in front of our faces the whole time.

"Brilliant!" Uthgerd shouted.

"I am a master of Alteration, Why didn't I think of that!" Garnag pouts.

"Well I can give us a few minutes of invisibility, but we must be quick..." He continued.

"Yes, Pack up both of you. We will leave immediatly!" Jenassa exclaimed as she stood up and grabbed her knapsack.

"Agreed, I don't want to linger anymore." I decided it. We will leave.

We had gotten packed up and were waiting for Uthgerd and Jenassa to give us the all clear. Jenassa came back and gave us a motion to become invisible. Garnag let a green cloud of magicka envelope us and we set out at a swift pace. We reached the gate out of the city where a Kajiit in Morag Tong leathers approached Uthgerd and Jenassa.

"Awfully early to be leaving such a pretty town." the Kajiit said menacingly.

"We are going to Windhelm to visit a cousin of mine. This fine Nord is my hired protection." Jenassa lied.

The Kajiit sized up Uthgerd the Unbroken realizing she was very well built. She was in steel armor and carried a huge Dwemer Greatsword.

"Well then please go on your way ladies. I did not mean to keep you waiting." He apologized and backed away.

We were home free. Garnag and I ran ahead and mounted our horses. The potion had worn off and Jenassa and Uthgerd had arrived sprinting. They hopped on there horses and we rode off at brink speed towards the 7,000 steps. We arrived later that day at the base of the mountain. We dismounted our horses and started the climb.

4E202, 1 Morning's Star, 8:00am

We had been traveling for a day up the Throat of the World. I had been told by Garnag not to use my Thu'um in case we were being followed. I had been counting the steps, only 200 more to go. We kept climbing while fierce winds nipped at our noses. Then I could see it, not more than 20 feet away. The ancient grey doors of High Hrothgar. We entered the door and were greeted by Arngier who looked as though he had been waiting for us to arrive.

"Good morning Dovahkiin. Parthunaax said he saw you coming up the mountain side. Interestingly enough it is a New Year. Brand-Shei will be excited to see you." the old Nord spoke.

"Same to you Arngier. Assemble the Graybeards and Brand. I have an urgent message to report." I spoke quickly.

"Indeed Dovahkiin, as you say." He replied.

He tilted his head up and shouted," _**DOV AH**_** KIIN**." the ground shook and he lead us to a council room. The Greybeards slowly arrived and finally Brand Hlaalu. They all took there seats along with my companions. Brand approached me in a Dunmer cultured greeting and then embraced me.

"How are you Brother!?" he said cheerfully.

"I am well Brother! I have both good and bad news! Which would you like to hear first?" I replied.

"The good news obviously!" He spoke with excitement.

"You are going to be an uncle!" I said realizing the truth of it.

"Oh by Akatosh! I feel so proud of you! Who is the lucky lady who tamed the leader of the Dark Brotherhood!?" He was beside himself with joy.

"Remember the girl who was with me in Riften? The vampire." I said slightly scared.

"Yes... Wait... How..." He didn't know what to say.

"She had the Vampire in her removed. She took some aging potions. She looks 18! Pretty great for a 300 year old?" I said it with sarcastic, jokeful, joy.

"Well I guess that is it then!" He said this with love and no judgment of my choice.

"I am going to name you the God-Father." I said shaking his hand.

"Well I'll be damned... Thank you brother." He responded dumbstruck.

"But now for the pressing bad news. Because you are Dovahkiin like me. People have heard you shout. That means you must be related to me. In my line of business we have long been warring with the Morag Tong. They think the Dark Brotherhood is weak right now, they have been making our lives harder than this mountain. They are likely making you a target and will try to infiltrate High Hrothgar. They have already made an attempt on my life near Whiterun. We came to warn all of you to be on your guard." Just as I finish a Nord in her 50's and and four other behind her enter the room. They did not look like Morag Tong Assassins for they stood to proud.

"Hello Dovahkiin, We are the Blades. We have come to serve you as you are the last of your kind. I am Delphine, Grandmaster of the Blades." She finshed staring Brand and I down.

"Well actually, I am having a child." I say.

"Yes, my brother and I were just talking about it." Brand said supporting me.

"Then a new bloodline has been established. We will guard you till our last breath." Delphine said.

"I should really get a lock for those doors." Arngier sounded frustrated due to so many people being at High Hrothgar.

"The Blades survive?" Said Uthgerd sounding surprised.

"Yes we have... We hope to someday recommit the Imperial Throne to a Dragonborn Emperor. So meeting you will be a start." She spoke this to me. I became flustered and decided to clear an error in the womans judgement.

"I do not wish to be Emperor... My brother would be much more suited with that line of work. I am an assassin for the Dark Brotherhood. This place may soon be attacked by the Morag Tong. Stay here and defend it with the Graybeards." I finish staring Delphine down.

_**"YOL TOOR SHUL!"**_I realize that there was a commotion happening outside of High Hrothgar and that not all was right.

"Right! Everyone rally behind the Blades. It sounds as if Parthunaax is in trouble outside!" I yell as I draw my bow.

We all formed up besides the Greybeards who we decided should stay inside and watch the door. We charged out the front and saw Parthunaax fly by breathing fire at three Morag Tong Assassins. I counted at least thirty running about trying to get passed Parthunaax to get inside. The battle of High Hrothgar had started.


	21. Chapter 21: The Secret War

4E202, 1 Morning's Star, 8:15am

"For the Empire!" The Blades charged in yelling mixed war cries.

We stood looking at the 40 Morag Tong Assassins. Brand pulled out his ebony longsword and charged in while breathing fire on two assassins. Parthunaax flew overhead and grabbed up one of the assassins and flung him off the mountainside. Jenassa, Garnag, Uthgerd, and I ran after Brand who was fighting alongside Delphine and an older Breton male. I pulled my bow out and put an arrow through an assassins face. Garnag was using a mixture of Alteration and Destruction to wreak havoc on five of the assassins. We realized that we were being pushed against a cliff by the fighting. We would be massacred if we did not act quick.

_**"FUS ROH DAH!"**_I shouted as I cut a path through the surrounding foes with my Thu'um. Arngier and Borri appeared from the gate at whirlwind speed and the assassins switched paths charging the two greybeards. The ground shook as they shouted Unrelenting Forces at a group of ten who went flying off the side of a cliff. We charged the remaining assassins and managed to kill seven more. The remaining Morag Tong Assassins retreated down the slope with Parthunaax in pursuit. I looked around to make sure everyone was alright. One of the Blades lay on the ground. I ran over to speak to him as he died.

"You did good friend." I said to him.

"The name is Falcedon Valerius sire." He spoke as blood ran down the side of his head. Brand had knelt on the other side of him.

"Breathe easy Falcedon." Brand said.

"I am glad I can die knowing that you have finally been found. Akatosh guide you my Emperor." He was facing Brand who had a tear running down his cheek.

"Maybe someday I will be called that Falcedon, someday. But for now my duty is to stay by your side." Brand spoke realizing that this would not be the last casualty on his journey through life. Falcedon was coughing up blood.

Falcedon Valerius gasped out the words," Long live the Empire." Then his eyes glazed over and he went limp.

"Divines help us in the coming days." Brand spoke to the dead Blade,"We must bury him well."

We all stayed at High Hrothgar for another day for the burial. The Blades and the Greybeards decided to remain at High Hrothgar and defend Brand while also teaching him much of the history of the dragons and the Empire. Garnag, Jenassa, Uthgerd, and I set out for Riften to speak with Delvin for extra protection and resources.

* * *

4E202, 4th Morning's Star, 6:00am

Traveling constantly for three days we made it to Riften. Delvin was expecting us from a letter I had sent and he brought us straight to Mercer Frey.

"Long time no see, Mr. Hlaalu. What can I do for you today?" He said.

"The Dark Brotherhood's existence is being threatened Mercer, we need help if we are to survive."

He laughed harshly at my statement. Mercer Frey and I had never gotten along. I supposedly was taking away his buisness with Maven because the permanence of death was more appealing to her than roughing up her competition.

"I should turn you in right now you grey smut. Why should I care if the Dark Brotherhood survives?" He sneered.

"I understand that you thought Astrid was the true leader of the Dark Brotherhood, but through her actions we almost perished. I have a child on the way. I want to see them grow-up. My brother is dragonborn as well, and much more noble a person than I am or ever will be. I want to live to see the day he becomes the Emperor of Tamriel. Which would ultimately allow for the Thieves Guild to extend its reach without the worry of being killed by the Aldmeri Dominion. This would be in your favor." I finish consoling him.

"For all I care you and your brother can die." He started to walk away. That was when I felt the thu'um building up in me.

**_"Kill_ Him" **I could hear the Night Mother's words coursing through my head. Delvin saw what was happening and yelled for everyone to get out of my way. Mercer Frey turned his head and realized what he'd done to late._  
_

"Fus Roh Dah!" The thu'um threw him against a wall and his head was crushed into it as a crunching sound emanated throughout the room. Mercer Frey lay in a crumpled heap with blood splattered all around the area of impact.

"Delvin, go get Brynjolf... I think he'd make a good Guild Master." I stated calmly.

"I agree Shakesh, eh, I'll get right on it." Nervously he got up and went to the Ragged Flagon. He returned shortly with Brynjolf who was horror struck.

"Divines, who's going to clean that up?" Brynjolf said.

"I will as soon as I can get some extra supplies. The Morag Tong are looking to take out the Dark Brotherhood for good. We need to be well defended and provisioned if we are to survive." I was straight forward.

"I'll do what I can friend. Astrid would not have wanted the Dark Brotherhood to perish because the long standing mutual help the Thieves Guild was offering was requitted." Brynjolf stated.

"Thank you. Shadows guide you friend." I cleaned up themess I had made and traveled out of Riften with Jenassa, Uthgerd, and Garnag. Times were changing, it was unclear if that was good or bad to me.


End file.
